1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for generating electrical power using solid state means.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been known that moving a magnetic field across a wire will generate an electromotive force (EMF), or voltage, along the wire. When this wire is connected in an electrical closed circuit, in order to perform work, an electric current is driven through this closed circuit by the induced electromotive force.
It has also long been known that this resulting electric current causes the closed circuit to become encircled with a secondary, induced magnetic field, whose polarity opposes the primary magnetic field that first induced the EMF. This magnetic opposition creates mutual repulsion as a moving magnet moves toward such a closed circuit and attraction as that moving magnet then moves away from the closed circuit. Both these actions tend to slow, or “drag” the progress of the moving magnet generating the EMF, causing the electric generator to act as a magnetic brake, in direct proportion to the amount of electric current produced.
Gas engines, hydroelectric dams and steam-fed turbines have historically been used to overcome this magnetic braking action occurring within mechanical electric generators. A large amount of mechanical power is ultimately required to produce a large amount of electrical power, since the magnetic braking interaction resulting from induced electrical current is generally proportional to the amount of power being generated.
There has been a long felt need for a generator which reduces this well-known magnetic braking interaction, while nevertheless generating useful electric power. When the magnetic fields within a generator are caused to move and interact efficiently electric power can be supplied with far greater economy. Improving power generating and conversion efficiencies also increases the power capability of a device thereby, inter alia, providing a mechanism to reduce the size and weight of the generating device. Smaller and higher power density devices are particularly useful in applications such as aviation, automotive, and portable electronics including hand held devices.